The War of Seduction
by nayru-kleinefee
Summary: [KakaIru, GenRai] Kakashi believes that his cute Chuunin is much too sweet and innocent to seduce anybody. Iruka decides to prove him wrong.


Title: The War of Seduction   
Fandom: Naruto   
Pairing: KakashixIruka, GenmaxRaidou, mentioning of others   
Rating: **T**   
Spoilers: none   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't make money.   
**Warnings:** This story contains mentioning of **shonen ai (love between men) and yaoi (physical love between men)**. If you don't like these subjects, please don't read any further and refrain from flaming me because of it.

* * *

**The War of Seduction**   
by nayru-kleinefee

**MONDAY**

"Iruka, what are you doing here?", Genma asked, frowning, when he caught sight of his Chuunin friend. "Why don't you spend your lunch break with Kakashi?"

"He's in town, isn't he?", Raidou added. "Or was he already summoned on a mission again?"

"He's in town." Iruka nodded and moved to make room for the two shinobi on the bench inside the mission room he was currently seated on. Although right now he would prefer to be left alone to plot his strategy.

"Then why aren't you sitting with him in the park and you both eat your lunch together?", Raidou asked.

"Because he's an idiot", Iruka told them and took a sip of his coffee. An arrogant, stupid prick of an arrogant, stupid idiot.

"You had a fight." Genma sighed. The Special Jounin shook his head and sat down on the Chuunin's left side, Raidou doing the same on the right.

"What did he do this time?", he asked. Whatever it was, it had to be bad, for the Jounin knew that Iruka loved to spend his lunch break with Kakashi in the park. Hell, they even sat there when it was freezing winter!

"I don't want to trouble you", Iruka murmured. Although… Maybe his two friends could help him…

"Please tell us", Genma said. "First, we are your friends. Second, I know it's good to talk about such things. And third, we can help you beat the pervert up if he deserves it." And fourth, the Special Jounin added mentally, he and his lover were both curious like hell.

The Chuunin sighed. "Okay…"

EARLIER THAT DAY

"Hey, Ruka-love", Kakashi whispered when he entered his lover's apartment through the open window and embraced his Chuunin from behind. He was just back from a two-week mission (fourteen days without sex and, for crying out loud, _fourteen_ days without his Ruka!) and therefore looked forward to spending the next hours with his beloved Ruka. Preferably naked. Who cared if his love would come late for his classes just once? Or wouldn't come to them at all? Not his problem right now…

"Hey, Kashi-love." Iruka turned around in his arms, pulled down his lover's mask and kissed him. And then kissed him a little more. And some more. Who cared if he would be late for school? Or wouldn't go there at all, just today? Not his problem right now…

"What's that?", Kakashi asked when he broke the kiss for air and caught sight of something near his face in his lover's left hand.

"Hm? You mean this?" The Chuunin waved the scroll he held. "It's a mission from Tsunade-sama."

"For me?" The Copy-nin growled inwardly. He didn't want to go on another mission! He wanted to do so many wonderful things with his soon-to-be naked Ruka right now.

"M-mh. For me", Iruka told him, felt his over-protective lover tense at that and kept himself from groaning. That stupid Jounin knew best what he was capable of!

"What kind of mission?", Kakashi asked slowly. He knew better than to openly show his concern for his love. His Ruka was only a Chuunin in rank, granted, but the Copy-nin knew that once seriously pissed off by somebody or in Protection Mode, his lover was more than a match for every Jounin he knew. And probably for the Sannin, too.

"A really strange one", Iruka laughed. "And it's from Tsunade-sama herself."

"A strange one?", Kakashi asked, hiding his relief. Strange missions shouldn't be dangerous missions. Now he only had to make sure that this particular one didn't force his Ruka to leave the village and thus one horny Copy-nin.

"M-hm. Tsunade-sama said that she thought Shizune looked stressed", Iruka told him. "And my mission is to…" He blushed a little, cursing himself for it because he knew his lover would take it as another evidence for his stupid theory that the Chuunin was 'cuter than cute'. "My mission is to get Shizune laid", he finished.

"To get her laid?!", Kakashi shouted, distracted from the cuter-than-cute blush on his Chuunin's face by sudden anger. "You shall-"

"No." Iruka shook his head when he saw his over-protective and over-jealous lover's reaction. And over-possessive, he added as an afterthought. "I shall help her find somebody."

"How?" The Copy-nin looked at his lover. 'His' by the way being by far the most important word in the sentence, thankyouverymuch.

"Tsunade-sama said I should teach her how to seduce somebody." Iruka grinned impishly. That promised to be fun.

However, the grin changed quickly into a frown and then into a scowl when his lover started to laugh until his legs gave in.

"You… you…", the Copy-nin forced out from the floor between roaring laughter. "You shall teach… teach her how… how to se-seduce…"

"What's so funny about that?", Iruka hissed. Oh Kami, sometimes he wished he could just bash his stupid lover's dick into a wall! If the Jounin hadn't been such a fantastic lay and he hadn't been abstinent and without him for fourteen, _fourteen_ freaking days, that was…

"You… you…" Kakashi took several deep breaths, still sitting on the floor. "Ruka-love", he panted. "Why should you be able to teach her how to s-seduce somebody?"

"Why. Not?", the Chuunin asked back, deciding that the plan 'Kakashi's dick in wall' sounded better with every passing second.

"Ruka-love." The Copy-nin looked up at his annoyed and cuter-than-cute-while-so lover. "You don't know how to seduce somebody", he told him.

"Oh, really?", Iruka hissed. "Well, I got you, didn't I?" Kakashi. Dick. Wall. _Perfect._

"But Ruka-love, I was the one to seduce you." Kakashi grinned and nodded. He had done everything: Flowers, invitations to dinners, compliments, sweet little kisses at first although all he had really wanted was grope, get naked, take and, most of all, claim the Chuunin as his, his, _his_ alone. But he had been patient and therefore been rewarded with his Ruka's undying love. Which he returned enthusiastically with lots and lots of his own.

"And what makes you think that I couldn't have done it just as well?" Iruka was more than pissed now. He was… double-pissed. And it hurt. Much. How could his arrogant, perverted fantastic-lay-of-a-lover assume-

"Ruka-love…" Kakashi stood up again and embraced his sulking and cuter-than-cuter-than-cute-while-so lover. "You're too cute to seduce somebody. You're the kind to be conquered."

"And you're the conqueror?" The Chuunin pushed the Copy-nin away from him, glared and crossed his arms over his chest. So what if he had enjoyed being courted? (Although he wouldn't have minded to go a little faster and get naked sooner back then.) That didn't mean that he wasn't capable of seducing!

"I'm your conqueror…" Kakashi leered. "Let me conquer you again?" Mmmmh… that would definitely be nice… his cute, beautiful Chuunin was a more than fantastic lay, especially when they had make-up sex…

"In your dreams", Iruka hissed and took a half step back, shaking his head to get rid of the distracting thought of mind-blowing make-up sex. "I can seduce you whenever I want!"

"Yes, Ruka-love", the Copy-nin agreed absent-mindedly, his eyes glued to his Chuunin's left hipbone standing out against the cloth of his tight shirt due to his new stance. Kami, how he loved those hipbones! And the noises his lover made whenever they were touched or kissed or bitten… Or licked! Oh all heavens, how his Ruka moaned when he lick-

"Kakashi!" The Chuunin was quite sure he was visibly fuming by now.

Uh-oh, that was the Angry Teacher Voice! Unbelievably sexy but also quite dangerous. A little reluctantly, the Jounin forced his eyes away from his lover's hips and looked up. "Yes?"

"I said I can seduce you whenever I want!" Iruka glared. That horny lover of his had been absorbed in his hipbones again. Very nice and very good to know to have such power over the famous Copy-nin, but right now all he wanted was his attention and an honest apology (and lots of mind-blowing make-up sex afterwards). The Chuunin moved and hid his hipbones again. For later use.

"Sure you can." Shit, the hipbones were gone… Maybe Kakashi could lure his lover to the bedroom and then take a look at them? And a few bites, too? Hmm… Judging from the look on his Chuunin's face, he would have to work for that…

"I don't want you to just say it!" Iruka rolled his eyes. Show the Jounin one of his hipbones and he would do almost anything to get a bite… "I want you to mean it!"

"I mean it. You can seduce me whenever you want." The Chuunin only had to show him one of those hipbones, better both… or open his long, brown hair, he liked that even more… Iruka opening his hair, showing his hipbones, and the Copy-nin was his for all that he wanted to do with him.

"I mean I could seduce you even if I wouldn't have you already." Iruka shook his head. He would bet all he owned that his lover was fantasizing about his hair now.

"Hu?" Kakashi frowned and blinked. "But you already have me." And if he used his genius mind in the right way, he would soon have his Chuunin… preferably panting and sweating and moaning and writhing and yelling and-

"But if I _hadn't_." Great, he really needed his lover to slip into one of his many, many-many sex fantasies… "I could get you even if I hadn't you already. I could seduce you."

"If you… hadn't…" Kakashi frowned again, then forced his genius-but-horny mind to remember the conversation. He grinned. "But my Ruka-love, you don't have to seduce me… I would always fall for you the moment you smile at me…" Flattering. Flattering was good…

"But I…" Shit! Flattering was mean… Iruka shook his head. "I could seduce you even if you knew it and tried to resist."

"But why should I ever try to resist you?" Kakashi took a slow step forward. Almost there… hipbones… long strands of soft brown hair… Iruka…

"I mean even if you tried. I could seduce you nevertheless", the Chuunin forced out while he watched his lover approach him like a predator, promising to provide screaming, exploding, mind-blowing pleasure.

"But sure you can." With another step, the Copy-nin closed the space between him and his lover and immediately attached his mouth to his Chuunin's neck, licking and nibbling at the tender skin there. He felt his Ruka shudder and heard him give a small moan.

"But sure… I can…" He really shouldn't give in to his lover now… he had to make a point… had to… Kami, Kakashi knew what he liked…

"I will always let you seduce me", Kakashi murmured before he started biting an inviting earlobe. And now… his hands… lower… and lower… and a little bit more… there! Hipbones!

"You will…" Oh, his lover had found his hipbones… now how to find a bed when the apartment was spinning like that? "You will…" Wait…

"I will always let you…" Mmmh… The Copy-nin was one happy Jounin right now. Hands on his Ruka's perfect, arousing, delicate hipbones, face in his Ruka's soft, long, brown strands of hair… he definitely was one hap-

"Wait!" Iruka pushed his lover away from him. That horny, tricky pervert! How could he dare?

"What?" Kakashi stared wide-eyed in shock. Hipbones… hair… why were they gone? Not fair! He was no happy Jounin anymore.

"You will let me?!", Iruka shouted, enraged. "You will fucking _let_ me?!"

"But… but sure, Ruka. I will always let you." Whatever it was his Ruka was talking about, Kakashi would always fucking let him. And he hoped that his Chuunin would soon be letting him fu-

"You… you… you prick!" The Chuunin felt his face go red from anger. What an arrogant asshole of a lover! "I don't need you to let me, you hear me?!" He snorted. "And I will show you!"

"Show me?" Kakashi frowned. He had the bad feeling that 'showing him' wouldn't include hipbones, which started to piss him off a little.

"Show you, you horny idiot!" And if his lover didn't stop staring at his hipbones right now, Iruka would go back to his 'dick in wall'-plan. "I will seduce you although you try to resist!"

"Hey, Ruka!" The hipbones-and-hair-and-general-Iruka deprivation seriously started to go on the Jounin's nerves by now. "Don't do that to me! It's not my fault you got pissed because of the mission you can't handle!"

"Bec- I…" Oooh, Kakashi's dick was _so_ inside the wall the moment the Chuunin got a hold on it! "I can handle that mission perfectly well!"

"Oh, yes?", Kakashi snarled. He was horny, for hell's sake! Why was his lover doing this shit right now instead of giving him what he wanted?!

"Oh, yes! I can teach Shizune how to seduce somebody and I can seduce you whenever I want!" That bastard! Did he think just because Iruka was horny, he would stand his lover's arrogance?!

"You couldn't seduce anybody, even if your life depended on it", Kakashi told him. "Least of all me!" Did that little Chuunin think he couldn't resist?! Oh please, having perfect, oh-my-god-I-want-to-touch-them-so-badly-please-let-me-please-let-me-please-let-me hipbones and long, soft, brown hair and being a fantastic lay and the sexiest person the Copy-nin knew weren't things that made him irresistible!

"You think that?!", Iruka yelled, anger and hurt at his lover's statement making his body shake violently. "I will show you!" He would show his lover that he was desirable and not just a plain, lowly Chuunin like Kakashi seemed to assume.

"Oh yeah?", the Copy-nin yelled back, not caring that it probably wasn't the most brilliant answer ever.

"Oh yeah! I will show you I can seduce you or whoever I want! Not you and nobody else will be able to resist me!"

"Prove it!"

"I will! And I won't need more than… than… than a week, asshole!", the Chuunin shouted.

"I really doubt that!"

"Then start believing, idiot, for I will get Shizune a boyfriend and you crawling back to me to apologise within the next week!"

"Don't make me laugh!"

"I will seduce you, prick, and if it's the last thing I do!"

"I'm looking forward to it!", Kakashi snarled, then stomped to the front door, left the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him.

It was then that his mind told him that a genius probably wouldn't have pissed his lover off (at least not without himself getting laid before that happened) and certainly wouldn't have made the one he loved more than anything else in his life so angry that said love not only announced to seduce him but also threatened to seduce other people. "SHIT!"

"SHIT!", Iruka hissed, alone in his apartment. That prick! He would show him! He was desirable, he could have anyone he wanted, and that asshole of a Copy-nin should call himself lucky that he even associated with him!

He would seduce Hatake Kakashi at all costs!

BACK TO LUNCHTIME

"And… and now?", Genma asked, staring wide-eyed at his Chuunin friend. He was drawn between roaring in laughter and being angry at the Copy-nin.

Raidou, apparently, decided to go for laughter. "And… and… and you fought over that?!", he choked out between roars.

"That's not funny!", Iruka told him indignantly. "He was insulting me!"

"But- but… but he was right", Raidou laughed. "He really did everything to get you. Just like I did everything to get Genma back then and-" He broke off when he suddenly felt a wave of very strong and very, very dark and angry chakra from his lover and realised his mistake. Uh-oh…

"Do you want to say I couldn't seduce you?", Genma hissed, senbon twitching irritably. "Do you want to say I'm not desirable enough to do that?!" He was now definitely angry at the prick of a Copy-nin. And at his own prick of a lover.

"No, never!", Raidou assured hastily. "I just wanted to say that Kakashi and me both took the first steps for our relationships. But that was purely coincidental!" Oh, please not! He didn't want to end like Kakashi, have an angry love to deal with and not get laid for an uncertain amount of time!

"Hrn." His lover snorted. "I can seduce you whenever I want." After all, he knew his love's weaknesses. All of them.

"You can." Raidou nodded, relieved and knowing that it was the truth. After all, his love knew all of his weaknesses. "And I am sure you could seduce anyone you want, my darling. But please don't try, hn? I couldn't stand that." And he would have to murder whoever dared to lay his hands on his lover, something that would most definitely lead to a career as a missing nin.

"Okay…" Genma smiled. Trust Raidou to find the right words to soothe his temper.

"You're both lucky", Iruka declared. "You don't have the biggest, most arrogant asshole of the village as lover…" But they also didn't have the man with the agilest tongue and most talented hands as lover. Or the man with probably the biggest- Never mind…

"What will you do now?", Genma asked, knowing that he more than definitely _not_ wanted to change places with the Copy-nin right now. Iruka might look sweet and cute, and he definitely could be that if he felt like it, but right now the Chuunin looked frighteningly determined and angry.

"Seduce him, what do you think?" Iruka snorted. Now really, wasn't that obvious?

"And your mission?" Everybody knew Shizune was one of the shyest people in Konoha when it came to dealing with men in other than professional matters. That mission would be a hard one.

"My mission's simple. Shizune already has a crush on somebody", the Chuunin told his friends. "I only have to get them together."

"A crush on whom?", Raidou asked. He knew somebody madly in crush with the young kunoichi…

"Kotetsu."

"Kotetsu?" Genma frowned. "But Kotetsu has a crush on the girl from the ramen place, Ayame." The Special Jounin saw the young Chuunin sit there almost every day when he was on his way home.

"That's Izumo", Iruka said. "He-"

"No, it's Kotetsu. I saw him and I'm sure it wasn't Izumo sitting there day after day."

"Yes." The Chuunin sighed. "Kotetsu is sitting at the ramen place and waiting for Izumo because Izumo doesn't want to be alone with Ayame."

"Why not?" Raidou frowned.

"Because Izumo is almost as shy as Shizune. And because he doesn't want to believe that Ayame has a crush on him, too." Iruka shook his head. "Those four get me headache."

"Let me get this", Genma started. "Izumo and the Ayame-girl have a crush on each other but are too shy to talk… and Shizune has a crush on Kotetsu."

"Right." The Chuunin nodded and rolled his eyes.

"How do you know that?"

"They told me." Iruka grinned. "Ayame asked me about Izumo when I was at the Ichiraku's with Naruto, and the next day Izumo asked me about Ayame because he'd seen me talk to her. He seemed to be upset that she could be interested in me instead of him. And in the next second, he was angry at me for trying to steal his 'soon-to-be girlfriend' and accused me of only talking to her to hurt him. That was right before he hugged me and almost sobbed his eyes out on my shoulder because he was oh-so-heartbroken."

"Ooookay." Raidou nodded slowly. This village was full of maniacs. But what would you expect with the craziest kunoichi he'd ever met as Hokage? This mission only proved that.

"So after I smacked him over the head for being so stupid, I told Izumo to talk to Ayame because she asked me about him. But it seems that he's too shy still and therefore needs Kotetsu as support to gather his courage."

"And Shizune…"

"Asked me about Kotetsu." Iruka shook his head. "Say, do I look like a professional matchmaker?"

"You know everybody", Genma answered. "Maybe that's why."

"Hm. Maybe." Iruka shrugged. "But anyway… I got a little intrigued and watched Kotetsu when Shizune was around."

"And he is… interested." Raidou grinned. He knew Kotetsu and he knew about the big, big crush the young Chuunin had on the Hokage's assistant.

"Yes." Iruka grinned back. "That's why my mission is easy, especially because Ayame and Shizune are friends. So I'll just ask Shizune and Kotetsu to help Izumo and Ayame to get together, and then hope that they'll get everything else managed on their own."

"I'll help and make sure that Kotetsu musters enough courage and doesn't screw up", Raidou offered.

"Me too." Genma grinned. This was promising to be much fun.

"That's a very good idea." Iruka nodded. "If you both help me to handle those four, I'll have plenty of time to handle Kakashi."

"And what do you plan to do with him?" Genma grinned broader. He would make sure not to miss a single step in his friend's plan. This was promising to be So Much Fun!

"I'll think of something." Iruka grinned devilishly. And it would definitely involve hipbones and open hair…

**TUESDAY**

"Hrn."

Kakashi was annoyed. No, he was annoyed and horny. Annoyed, horny and seriously Iruka-deprived.

"Hrn."

Who could have known that his Chuunin would not only sulk but would also be deadly determined to prove that he was right? Sulking would have been over quite fast, Kakashi knew. But determination… The Copy-nin knew that nobody and nothing would be able to stop his lover once he'd made up his mind to want something, and although it was Kakashi he wanted this time (like most times), the Jounin couldn't quite manage to feel lucky.

That his Ruka had all but thrown him out of his bed when Kakashi had decided to visit his lover's apartment the last night and forgive his Chuunin in exchange for mind-blowing make-up sex hadn't helped his mood either.

"Hrn."

The Copy-nin glared down at his Icha Icha he was currently pretending to read while he in fact grumpily waited for his lover to start his shift in the mission room.

His determined lover.

His determined-to-not-give-Kakashi-any lover.

"Hrn."

But he wouldn't let his love get away with that, and least of all try and avoid his Ruka's wrath. No, no, never! He would stand here near the door to the mission room, slumped against the wall and his nose in his book like he did every day when not on a mission. Many people believed he did this because he stalked Iruka (those were the people who didn't know that he and the Chuunin had a passionate relationship already), and some people _knew_ he did it because he stalked Iruka (those who knew about their relationship). But how else should he make sure that nobody tried to take what was his, his, _his_ and his alone?

"Hrn."

But he had to admit that he was curious how exactly his cute Chuunin would try to seduce him. Maybe by using those big, brown eyes of his to look so utterly cute and helpless and oh-so-fuckable? … Probably. But that wouldn't work. The Copy-nin was immune against the Umino Look of Fuckabili- eherm, Cuteness.

…

Well, most of the times, at least.

…

Okay, only sometimes.

…

Shit, he was never even nearly immune against it!

"Hrn."

But that wouldn't count as seducing, now would it? Seducing would be… doing stuff that made the Jounin lose control, made him salivate in anticipation and incapable of any thinking apart from how to pounce on his Chuunin and get to the nearest hard surface the fastest. And he would do his best to resist everything his Ruka would use for that!

Even if it meant another night without him.

Shit!

"Hrn."

"Hey, Kakashi."

"Hrn?" Oh, Genma. Great. The Copy-nin was at least at ninety percent sure that the Special Jounin knew about his and his Ruka's fight. "Yo, Genma."

"What's up, Kakashi?" Genma smiled innocently. He knew. And he knew that the Copy-nin wasn't sure if he knew. Heeheehee… So Fucking Much Fun.

"This and that…" Kakashi's certainty increased to ninety-five percent when he saw the 'innocent' smile.

"Iruka's not here?", Genma asked, fully knowing that the Chuunin wasn't. He'd gone to the Hokage to tell her about his plan according his other, official mission.

"Didn't come yet." Probably telling the Hokage that he didn't know how to finish the mission she'd given him, Kakashi speculated.

"Hm, then see you later", the Special Jounin said when he saw Iruka enter the room. "Bye." He went to his lover waiting in a corner of the room to watch the games begin.

"Hey, Kakashi", Iruka greeted. He had known that his lover wouldn't try to hide from him. The Copy-nin was almost as stubborn and proud as he was.

"Hey, Iruka." Kakashi nodded, then watched his lover's butt covetously while the Chuunin went to his desk and sat down.

Iruka grinned. He knew his lover was watching his butt and therefore didn't put more sway in his walk than usual. That wasn't how he wanted to start, but maybe he could add this particular bit of torture later. He sat down and smiled politely at the first shinobi in the row to hand in his mission report.

Kakashi relaxed slightly while he watched the shinobi and kunoichi come and go in front of his Chuunin's desk. He felt a little relieved that his Ruka didn't try to flirt with them, for he would have had to threaten every single one of them later to never come near his love again.

Ah, his lover was relaxing. Iruka grinned. It had been right not to go for flirting with other people, if only for their sake and to save them from his jealous lover's wrath. The Chuunin waited for the last person in the row before him to hand in their report and go, then went into action.

The Copy-nin's uncovered eye widened at the sight before him. His Ruka had put his left elbow onto the desk and rested his chin on the hand while he tapped the desk with the pen he held in his right hand. His eyes were half-lidded and his lips just a perfect little bit pursed.

Kakashi swallowed when Iruka-deprivation suddenly kicked in. Forcefully.

Worked. Iruka suppressed a smirk before he lifted the pen from the desk and started tipping it against his lips softly. He had decided to go slow and use the building deprivation in his horny lover's body (at least as long as his own deprivation allowed going slow) to draw out the fun. The Chuunin got ready for the finale of today's performance, seeing that his shift at the mission desk was almost over.

Oh. Bloody. Hell. Kakashi swallowed again while he watched the pen touch those perfect, full, luscious lips again and again and again and again and again and- He blinked several times. This wasn't good. This was nowhere near good. He couldn't let his lover win at the first try! He-

In the almost silent mission room, Iruka let a dreamy sigh escape from his lips and closed his eyes slowly. _That_ would take it out of his lover.

Oh. Bloody. Bloody. Bloody. _Hell!_ How could he do that?! How could his usually so cute lover sigh like that and close his eyes like that and still tip the pen against his lips like that? The Copy-nin felt his breath get ragged and definitely felt his pants tighten. He needed to do something, and that fast, or his lover would drive him mad!

Kakashi put his book into his pocket as calmly as possible before he turned around slowly and walked out of the room a little stiffly. Icha Icha Paradise was the last thing that would help his… condition now. He should try a really, _really_ cold shower instead.

Iruka opened his eyes and grinned when he saw his lover stalk out of the room slowly, then turned his head and saw matching grins on Genma and Raidou's faces.

**WEDNESDAY**

Ah, the last mission report finally. Iruka smiled gently at the kunoichi in front of him, scanned the paper quickly and nodded his approval, both at the report and the fact that he could now go on with his little game.

Kakashi didn't like that smile. Didn't like it at all, to be precise. It was his Ruka's I'm-very-pleased-to-see-you smile, and it shouldn't be directed at anybody else than the Copy-nin himself. Especially when said Copy-nin hadn't received a single smile from his love the whole day. Why did that… woman get one while he didn't? Not fair!

Now how to do this right? Iruka knew he had to be subtle, else his lover would be warned too early and not fall for his second attack on his determination. The Chuunin leaned back in his chair a little, then stretched his arms over his head and moved his stiff shoulders.

His poor Ruka… Seemed like the six hours of sitting were taking their toll now. Kakashi knew from experience how tense his love was whenever he came back from his mission room duty and how much he loved it when the Jounin massaged his neck. Which almost always led to massaging… other body parts. Which always led to- Kakashi shook his head. Better not go there…

Subtle… Iruka suppressed a grin. He wasn't a shinobi for nothing, subtleness was part of the job description. Slowly, he unzipped his Chuunin vest and slipped out of the cloth.

Right, that vest looked really uncomfortable. His Ruka did good to get rid of it. Kakashi let his eyes trail over the broad shoulders and muscular chest of his Chuunin, the tanned skin only hidden by a tight-fitting black turtleneck. The Copy-nin would be more than willing to help his love… ease the remaining tension in his body.

His lover sure like hell was thinking about freeing him from his remaining clothes right now. Iruka smirked. Good, that would only fuel the Jounin's imagination at the following. The Chuunin slowly straightened up from his chair, turned a bit around so that his body wasn't wholly directed at his lover, then bent backwards a little as if to relax his back.

His Chuunin was really quite tense today, poor Ruka-baby. Maybe the thought of a relaxing massage would make him run into Kakashi's arms and bed ag-

HIPBONES!

Ah, target caught sight already. Iruka grinned before he bent backwards a tiny little bit more. Trust Kakashi to drool at the sight of his hipbones, even if they were still covered with cloth and half hidden by his pants.

Hip… bones… hipbones… his Ruka's hipbones… so near Kakashi would only have to take a few steps and reach out to touch them… And how good they felt! Only the thought of laying his hands on them made the Copy-nin's lower body react enthusiastically in the confines of his pants. And his Ruka would make those little mewling sounds, like always when Kakashi stroked his hipbones… and he would let the Jounin pull up the shirt and touch the tender skin and then mewl again and sigh and moan and-

Kakashi's eyes widened when he felt his left foot take a step forward on its own accord. He couldn't give in now! After two freaking days?! His lover would never let him live that down! He had to resist! Had to resist those hipbones! And that fast, else his lover would win and the Jounin would not only have to admit that he had been wrong but would also be constantly reminded of that by one very smug lover of his! He had to resist! For his honour as a shinobi! He had to resist! Had to… had to resist those hip… bones… had to… No! Resist!

Kakashi's brain worked furiously and came up with only one possible solution: Apartment. Shower. Freezing.

Iruka smirked devilishly when he saw his lover all but run out of the room, then grinned broader at the cheers this brought him from Genma and Raidou.

**THURSDAY**

Kakashi eyed his Chuunin at the mission desk suspiciously. As far as he'd seen, Iruka hadn't started another attempt to seduce him yet, and his shift was almost over. The Copy-nin tried to ignore the stares of Genma and Raidou from a corner of the room while he watched the last shinobi in the row in front of his lover turn around and leave. His Ruka would start soon, but the Jounin was prepared this time.

Or at least he hoped that the book about worms he'd hidden under the slipcover of his Icha Icha would help to distract him from his Chuunin.

Finally the last mission report was handed in, so Iruka could get into action. He suppressed a smirk, then lifted his arms and stretched, moaning quietly as he felt the stiff muscles of his back move again.

Stretching and moaning, hu? That was not nearly enough to get one Copy-nin. Kakashi almost shook his head. After the last two days' performances he'd prepared himself for the worst, meaning most arousing things, but this… tse!

Not enough for his lover yet? Iruka had thought so and therefore prepared something else. He lowered his arms again, then started to massage his scalp gently without loosening his hair-tie, leaving everything to the Copy-nin's imagination.

Mmmmh, his Ruka was touching his hair now… Kakashi knew how good it felt. Soft and warm and silky and- He blinked. His Ruka was better than he'd thought, he had to admit. But not nearly good enough to seduce him. Not even when the Chuunin was half closing his eyes now and… smiling… dreamily… No! Not enough! The Jounin shook his head and hastily scanned a picture of different species of worms in his book. He would maybe need another freezing shower tonight, but he wouldn't give in!

Worked… Now for the grand finale of the day… Iruka moaned again softly, then leaned his head forward to massage his neck and to carefully take the tiny razorblade out from where he'd stuck it into his collar some minutes ago when he'd pretended to scratch his neck.

Massaging his Ruka's neck… The Copy-nin liked that. It always made his love purr in bliss and then moan and- Oookay, he had to admit that his Chuunin was more than just a little better than he'd thought. But not nearly good enough! Quickly, Kakashi read a paragraph about the evolution of earth worms.

Iruka sighed. He wished it were his lover's hands massaging him, but he wouldn't give up (and himself over to his lover) before he hadn't got an honest apology and the testimony that he could seduce whoever he chose to seduce. He carefully moved his hands up his neck towards his hair-tie, the blade hidden between two fingers of his left hand and his head still bent over. He felt his fingertips reach the tight band around his hair and got ready while suppressing another sadistic smirk that threatened to show on his face.

That was all for today? Kakashi was almost a little disappointed. He wouldn't even need a freezing shower tonight… (A cold one, that for sure, but not a freezing one.) He'd really thought that-

OH FREEZING HELL!

Iruka grinned a tiny little bit when he heard the hair-tie snap. He let his hands stay above his head, well out of his face so his lover could see everything he wanted him to see, then lifted his head a little when the soft strands of his hair fell down and over his face, letting his mouth open slightly as if in surprise.

Hair… hair… brown, silky, long, soft, free hair… and it was all over his Chuunin's face! The Copy-nin gasped audibly at the sight before him and almost let the book fall from his hands when he saw the perfect locks fall into the beautiful face of his beloved Chuunin and hide his eyes and nose, leaving only his wonderful, oh-all-heavens slightly parted lips. Kakashi immediately felt his chest and pants tighten almost painfully and heard the book crumble in his grip.

And on to the final hit, at least for this day… Iruka lifted his head another little bit so he could see his lover through the strands before his eyes, then reached out with his right hand and brushed the hair out of his face slowly to reveal his eyes and look at the frozen Jounin on the other side of the room before he let his lips form a smile full of rich, sweet honey and playful _promises_.

THAT SMILE! Kakashi gave a strangled noise and almost fell backwards to the floor. But as his current position was, his back hit the wall behind him and kept him from humiliating himself in front of his lover.

The Copy-nin, not able to form any coherent thoughts or words, all but fled the room, knowing he had done right to fill his bathtub with cold water before he'd left earlier the day and even better to prepare ice-cubes the day before. Lots. Of. Ice-Cubes.

Iruka watched his lover disappear and grinned devilishly. He wasn't quite sure whether he hadn't already won the game when his opponent fled after each of his moves, but he had way too much fun torturing his lover to give this idea a second thought. And he would win this game no matter what.

He looked over at Genma and Raidou and grinned as he was rewarded with four thumbs-up and two broad grins.

**FRIDAY**

That crafty little Chuunin… Kakashi watched his lover sitting innocently at his desk and taking mission reports as though butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. But the Copy-nin knew that his Ruka's mean little mind was plotting against him. Should he. This time the Jounin was prepared to strike back.

His lover was up to something. Iruka knew that and did his best to keep himself from frowning and squirming nervously. Kakashi looked innocent, and that alone was alarming. Whenever his lover looked like that, the Chuunin knew to either prepare himself for something (mostly sexual and mind-blowing in nature) or to run like hell (what he'd never done yet – he was stubborn and, most of all, he knew what delicious things Kakashi could _do_ when in this mood). But this time… Iruka chose to be careful.

Kakashi watched as his lover finished the last report and stretched again. What would his Ruka do today? The Copy-nin had been delayed by some Academy kids when he had wanted to go into the mission room earlier and therefore hadn't seen his Chuunin walk in and take his seat. He wasn't quite sure whether Iruka had arranged the delay, but he had decided to be suspicious and assume so.

Ah. Genma and his… seduction aid had arrived. Iruka smiled. "Thank you, Genma. That's very nice of you."

"You're welcome", the Special Jounin gave back and put his gift, a mug full of steaming hot chocolate, down on the desk. "And they made a date."

"Ayame and Izumo or Shizune and Kotetsu?", Iruka asked. Either way, he would make sure that the other couple found together, too. Maybe he was a good matchmaker after all…

"All of them", Genma grinned. "They made a double-date. Raidou suggested." His lover could be sensitive if he wanted.

"Perfect." The Chuunin grinned. "Now get back to your lover and I'll start the show."

"Instantly." The Special Jounin winked at him, then hurried back to where Raidou was already waiting impatiently. He couldn't wait to see what Iruka had thought of for today.

Now that his audience was seated, Iruka decided to start. He stood up and took some papers to a near cupboard, then lifted himself up on his toes and reached out with his right hand to lay them on top of the highest of the shelves.

Now that was a nice one, Kakashi decided. His Chuunin had managed to stretch just enough to let his vest slide up and reveal not only all of his pert, dishy ass under his low-slung pants (probably the reason why Iruka had wanted him to be late was to surprise him with the sight, he decided), but also a strip of skin on his waist where his shirt had slipped up along with the vest. The Copy-nin made a mental note to congratulate his Ruka for that idea right after he would have told him that it had looked really fantastic but had not worked. (And after he would have had him at least twice.)

Iruka grinned, satisfied that his vest and shirt had rode up just as he had wanted them to. And in addition to that, he probably had managed to lull his lover into a false sense of security, too. The Chuunin turned back to his chair again, then pretended wanting to sit down but deciding differently in the last moment, and straightened up again. Slowly he lifted his hands above his head and stretched his whole body once again, groaning softly.

Oh no, he was not going to… He was not… Kakashi watched, captivated, as his Ruka's shirt and vest were moved higher… higher… higher… until-

OH. SWEET. HEAVENS! That was why he was wearing low-slung pants! The Copy-nin could clearly see those perfect, delicate, absolutely delicious hipbones… without cloth… just smooth, tanned skin stretched over sharp, arousing hipbones. Kakashi felt his mouth water and his blood rush downwards at the sight.

He had known that the hipbones would do the job. Iruka grinned, knowing that his lover wouldn't be able to tear his eyes away from his hipbones at the moment. He was almost certain that Kakashi would give in after his performance and was quite grateful for it, his own desire for his lover having increased immensely over their game the last days. He couldn't wait to get his Jounin back where he belonged: in his arms, life, bed.

Iruka allowed himself to enjoy his imagination a little while he watched the still absorbed Copy-nin. He had to make sure to punish his stupid lover thoroughly. Maybe he should tie him up… Yes, that was good. Iruka grinned lecherously. And then he would tease and torture Kakashi until the Jounin squirmed and panted and screamed for his mercy and touch and begged to be ridden… or taken… The Chuunin felt himself blush at the thoughts.

Hipbones… his Ruka's hipbones… Kakashi tried to force his eyes away from his lover's body but failed on each attempt until his Chuunin lowered his arms again and therefore hid his hips. And the look his lover gave him once he'd torn his eyes off his waist and up to his flushed face clearly told the Copy-nin what pleasure giving up would reward him with. But unfortunately for his Chuunin (and probably for himself, too, Kakashi couldn't help but think), the Jounin was just as stubborn and proud as his love. Therefore, he didn't even consider giving up now that those distracting hipbones had disappeared again but decided to take countermeasures.

The Jounin grinned under his mask, then shifted against the wall to let his unzipped vest fall open slightly.

It wasn't working quite as good as Iruka had hoped, but he wasn't finished for a long time yet. He would just- Oh.

The Chuunin stared. Then stared a little more. Then he blinked. That mean bastard of a lover! How could he hit back?! And furthermore by taking advantage of one of Iruka's greatest weaknesses?! (He himself, on the other hand, was allowed to do that because the Jounin deserved being tortured for what he'd done, Iruka reasoned to himself.) But that… Oh, sooo mean!

Kakashi grinned wider under his mask. He had known that showing his stomach would throw his crafty lover off balance. He wasn't called a genius for nothing and knew perfectly well that his Chuunin was practically addicted to his abs, above all when they were either naked (what he intended to make happen the moment his lover gave in) or, like they were right at the moment, covered in tight-fitting black cloth with every well-defined muscle standing out for his Ruka to admire.

That… bastard… Iruka tore his eyes from the delicious sight before him, hoping that he wasn't drooling too obviously. This meant war!

Seemed like his Chuunin wasn't as easy to convince as the Copy-nin had thought, but well… this round was definitely his! He watched in amusement as his lover took his seat again and grabbed the mug in front of him.

Now he only had to concentrate… he could still win this day's battle if he didn't get distracted by that stomach again. Iruka took the mug of hot chocolate, smiled contently as he felt that it had exactly the right temperature to drink it and took a slow sip.

Mmmh… hot chocolate, according to the smell. Kakashi grinned lecherously. He would make sure to cook some later and then lick it from his moaning lover's body, just like his Ruka did now from his upper lip and-

NOT FAIR!

Iruka slowly licked his lips, then sighed contently. He had meant the chocolate to be the final blow to his lover's resistance, but as it seemed he would have to waist this idea to get out of this day's battle as the winner. The Chuunin licked his lips once again, then took another sip of the sweet drink, making sure that a liberal amount of it stuck to his upper lip again, before he put down the mug and made his last move for the present encounter.

The Copy-nin watched that slick tongue slide over his lover's flushed lips and disappear again into his mouth and had to suppress a throaty moan. That was definitely not fair! His determination had barely survived the hipbone attack, then he had hit back so brilliantly, and now his Chuunin made those things with his tongue! Kakashi could almost feel the warm, wet muscle on his lips, inside his mouth, stroking his own and-

OH HELL! The strangled moan escaped the Jounin's throat finally when Iruka lifted his right hand to his lips and wiped the chocolate away with his index finger, and then…

His lover was captivated. And moreover, he was horny and captivated. Iruka suppressed a snigger while he wiped the last bit of chocolate from his lip and let his eyes half fall shut before he opened his mouth and slid the first limb of his finger inside to lick off the sweet drink, then the whole finger. He noticed that every other person in the room was staring at him, too, raw lust and desire showing on most faces. He grinned inwardly.

"Gnrgh." Kakashi felt his member swell so fast to rock-hard that he almost expected his pants to rip. His Ruka knew damn well that he was a master with his tongue and that Kakashi would become painfully hard whenever his Chuunin only suggested he could go down on his lover.

The Jounin watched as Iruka slid the finger out again, but not without letting the tip of his tongue follow and give it a last lick. He couldn't stand this anymore! Kakashi wanted to turn around to leave but then caught sight of the other occupants of the room and froze.

Iruka watched, fascinated, as multiple emotions showed on the visible part of his lover's face. Predominant were lust and desire, but there were also indecision and, suddenly, anger and jealousy. The Chuunin frowned. Had he gone too far? Was his lover angry at him no-

"Mine!", Kakashi shouted suddenly and saw every person in the mission room give a surprised start, including his Chuunin. He pointed at his lover, then yelled, "MINE! You touch, you die! Understand?!", before he flashed the seals for a transportation jutsu. He still wasn't ready to give up yet although he knew that even an hour-long freezing bath wouldn't be able to help him this time. To survive the night this time he needed the bottle of his Ruka's shampoo that was kept in his bathroom and smelled like his Chuunin's hair and at least one hot shower. And his hand.

When the smoke from his lover's jutsu had cleared again, Iruka still stared at the spot the Jounin had vanished from. Wow! That had been… Wow! He looked up into Genma and Raidou's shocked faces, then smiled. Victory would be his soon, he knew it.

**SATURDAY**

Iruka looked at his lover standing near the door again. He almost felt pity for the Jounin, knowing that Kakashi was on very low tolerance now and seeing him shift from one leg to the other and alternately throw heated glares at the people gathered in the room (less heated at Kotetsu and Izumo – Genma had declared earlier that both of them were from the last evening on in serious relationships and madly in love) and craving looks at him that made the Chuunin shiver with want.

Kakashi watched his Chuunin and waited. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand much more, for he wasn't just horny anymore, he was desperate by now. Last day's… showers (four, then the warm water had run out) had helped to ease some of the tension, but it had come back tenfold the moment he'd seen his Ruka earlier this day. All he wanted by now was to try to get out of this madness with as much of his dignity as was still left and he could keep during the next minutes.

The Chuunin sighed when the last mission report was handed in and decided to skip steps one to three (a cup of coffee, six pieces of chocolate and a handful of cherries) to get over with it, knowing that the fourth and final step of this day's plan would be enough to break the last of his lover's restraint. And furthermore, he himself wasn't willing at all to spend more time than necessary without his Jounin. He'd been looking forward all of the last three weeks to spend the weekend in bed with his lover, and by now he was sure that both of them would need the following free day. Because if Iruka got what he wanted, neither of them would be able to walk after the following night.

Determination renewed, Iruka got ready to launch his plan.

It started. The Copy-nin shifted on the wall when he saw his lover bend down to his bag under the desk and pull something out, then straighten up again. His Ruka unwrapped something hidden by his hands, then revealed… a lollipop.

Kakashi sighed. That was it. He knew now for sure that he had been defeated. There was no way he could stand _that_.

Iruka looked at the candy in his hands undecidedly. It was mean, he knew it. Maybe he should stop this madness here and go over to his lover, forgive him and just hope that the Jounin had learned his lesson…

The Chuunin sighed, then hardened his heart. Kakashi deserved it! He had been a prick and as long as he didn't take his words back, Iruka would do whatever it took to force him!

Kakashi pushed himself away from the wall and walked towards his lover. Better to get over with it at soon as possible. He smiled lecherously under his mask. And if he was lucky, his love would not only forgive him but also agree to eat the lollipop inside one of their apartments and let him watch.

"Hey, Ruka", the Copy-nin whispered when he arrived at the desk.

"Hm?" Iruka looked up from the lollipop still in his hand, then smiled. Maybe they could end this without him being forced to take extreme measures. Extreme lollipop-measures in this case. "Hey, Kashi."

"I'm sorry, Ruka", Kakashi told him and went around the desk to crouch next to his love's chair. "What I said was mean and stupid." He smiled apologetically. "And it was wrong." He knew that now and was grateful for it although he would have preferred to learn it without the last days' torture.

"You hurt me by saying it, Kashi", Iruka answered, trying to keep his voice light and hide his relief but also how much his lover's words had really hurt him. "I was angry, but it also hurt. You could have just as well said that I wasn't desirable."

"I'm really very sorry, Ruka-love. I never wanted to hurt you, and I've never been so wrong in my whole life." The Copy-nin took a deep breath, then smiled again to hide his shame and nervousness. "You could have anyone you want, Ruka-love, I know that now. But… could you please only want me? Please?"

"I only want you, Kashi-love." The Chuunin bent down and gave his lover's masked lips a tender kiss, feeling the tension inside his chest vanish. "What about going to my apartment now?", he suggested when he felt the desire for his lover increase with every passing second.

"Please." Kakashi nodded, relieved, happy and suddenly hopeful. "Can I watch you eat the lollipop there?" He really, really hoped for more but wasn't sure whether his beloved Chuunin would agree to that or decide to punish him for being a stupid asshole.

"Maybe…" Iruka grinned, then looked up and saw Genma and Raidou look at them and listen curiously. Hmm… Wouldn't hurt to win this encounter with an unforgettable exit. He stood up and, when his lover did the same, wrapped his arms around the Jounin's neck and put the lollipop into his mouth.

"Want me to jutsu us home?", Kakashi asked, grinning, and embraced his Ruka happily. Seemed like his lover couldn't wait to get the sweet candy into his mouth, and the Copy-nin would more than willingly try to guess the flavour from his Chuunin's tongue later if allowed.

"Good idea." Iruka grinned impishly before he got ready for the final blow that would settle the War of Seduction once and for all. "Kashi?"

"Yes, Ruka-love?" Mmmmh… his Chuunin's breath smelled like-

"Want your little Copy-nin to be lemon-flavoured tonight?"

* * *

**A/N:**   
I had way too much fun torturing Kakashi in this…

**Nayru**


End file.
